Último
by GhostCarAd
Summary: "Minos sabia que uma parte sua acabara de morrer junto com o holandês." Primeira cena do The Last Of Us "versão" CDZ: The Lost Canvas. Eu sei que a sinopse está uma droga, mas a fanfic está boa (espero XD) YAOI Minos x Albafica, não gosta, não leia. AVISO: CONTÉM SPOILERS DO COMEÇO DE THE LAST OF US. Contém morte de personagem, você foi avisado.


_**Título: Último Classificação: T (palavrões, morte, sangue)**_

_**Autor: GhostCarAd Gênero: Drama, Romance, Yaoi, Crossover**_

_**Sinopse: "Minos sabia que uma parte sua acabara de morrer junto com o holandês." Primeira cena do game The Last Of Us, com o Minos e o Albafica. **__**SPOILERS PRO THE LAST OF US! Minos x Albafica, Shion x Dohko**_

_**NA: Escrevi essa fic porque, por algum motivo, estava assistindo Bonnie & Clyde no The History Channel e a cena inicial do The Last Of Us me veio na cabeça (sim, eu sei, tudo a ver, uma coisa com a outra. Sei lá, só me veio na cabeça.) Eu lembro que essa cena me fez chorar que nem um patinho, e, de alguma forma, eu conseguia ver o Alba-chan e o Minos nela. Como eu já estava a fim de escrever uma fic desses dois (que aliás, eu amo tanto juntos), gostei da idéia, e como eu sou má e gosto de coisas tristes, escrevi a fic. Também fui inspirada por uma fic JackRabbit (Jack x Coelho, A Origem dos Guardiões) dessa cena que li no Deviantart e da qual gostei muito.**_

_**SPOILERS PRO THE LAST OF US A SEGUIR! **__**VOCÊ FOI AVISADO!**_

-Ei, o que diabos está acontecendo lá fora? – Minos disse, se aproximando da janela, onde um Albafica com uma expressão mortificada no rosto estava parado.

-Pelos deuses – Murmurou o holandês, sem se virar para olhar para Minos. – Droga... Minos, temos que sair daqui.

-Mas que merda está acontecendo? – O norueguês empurrou gentilmente Albafica para o lado e olhou pela janela, congelando quando viu as criaturas horrendas cambaleando pela rua. – Inferno... aquela coisa chegou aqui...?

-Não é óbvio? – Respondeu Albafica, sua voz tremendo. – Chame o Shion, vamos dar o fora desse lugar.

Shion e Dohko eram grandes amigos dos dois, e como tais, não podiam ser deixados para trás. Minos se afastou da janela e puxou o celular do bolso, discando freneticamente o número do amigo enquanto o holandês fechava as cortinas e procurava sua carabina de caça.

-...escuta, não, olha só, avise o Dohko e venha pra cá – Minos falava no telefone. – Traga ele junto. Sim, eu sei... inferno, eu sei, a rua está um caos... _eu sei, _é por isso que você tem que vir pra cá. Não, vamos dar o fora da cidade. Tá, tente correr. Sei lá, pegue o caminho que você sempre pega... tá, e daí?... Diabos, Shion, pouco importa, passe por cima deles, essas coisas não são mais gente, mal estão vivos!

Albafica mal escutava Minos, sua mente focada no pandemônio que se passava do lado de fora, as poucas pessoas que restaram na rua correndo dos monstros deformados. Albafica não gostava de filmes ou jogos de zumbis; quem gostava era Minos, que passava horas a fio se divertindo com eles. Porém, na vida real, zumbis não eram tão divertidos. O holandês piscou, atordoado. Nunca imaginara que uma coisa daquelas pudesse realmente acontecer. Diziam que um apocalipse zumbi real não duraria mais de duas horas; os monstros eram estúpidos demais e acabariam morrendo sozinhos rapidamente. Mas aquilo não eram "zumbis", pelo menos não os zumbis com que as pessoas estavam acostumadas a ver no entretenimento. Nunca acharam que aquele tipo de fungo pudesse afetar humanos.

-Já falei com Shion – Os pensamentos de Albafica foram interrompidos por Minos, que colocou a mão em seu ombro e passou por ele, vestindo a jaqueta de couro. – Vamos nos encontrar com ele na saída da cidade, não dá pra ficar perdendo tempo aqui. Vamos embora. Ah, e põe uma jaqueta, tá meio frio lá fora.

Minos saiu em direção à porta, e Albafica deu um sorrisinho triste. Era engraçado como o norueguês, no meio do que podia possivelmente ser o fim do mundo, se preocupava que o amigo pudesse pegar uma gripe.

Nisso o coração de Albafica deu um salto desagradável. Achava que gostava de Minos mais do que como amigo, mais não se atrevia a dizer isso a ele. Não sabia como este reagiria, e Albafica não suportaria perdê-lo se ele se afastasse por conta disso. Porém, não podia morrer sem dizer ao amigo o que sentia por ele. E as chances de morrer nas atuais circunstâncias eram grandes.

Não sabia ao certo quando começara a gostar de Minos daquele jeito. Na verdade, nem sequer gostava de Minos no começo; chegara a detestá-lo com todas as suas forças. O norueguês era rude, impulsivo e desorganizado. Albafica sempre tinha que ralhar com ele para que cumprisse com suas responsabilidades e arrumasse sua própria bagunça. O holandês se lembrava de que, uma vez, dissera a Minos que não era seu empregado. "Não, mas ficaria bonitinho com aquele vestido que as empregadas usam," Respondera Minos, com um sorrisinho debochado, provocando o amigo, e conseguira; Albafica corara furiosamente ao ouvir aquele comentário, e subira as escadas extremamente aborrecido. Talvez naquele dia se dera conta de que estava profundamente apaixonado pelo norueguês charmoso.

-Tá esperando o quê? – Disse Minos, da porta, mais uma vez tirando Albafica de seus devaneios. – Vamos logo, precisamos cair fora!

Albafica piscou e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clarear a mente; não era hora de pensar naquilo, tinha de se focar em sair dali vivo, e garantir que Minos fizesse o mesmo. Vestiu uma jaqueta e se aproximou de Minos, que abriu a porta e se dirigiu à calçada. Abriu o portão da garagem e subiu em sua Harley Davidson, dando a partida. Albafica, a carabina nas mãos, não se demorou a subir na garupa, e passou os braços pela cintura do norueguês para se segurar (o que, se o holandês fosse sincero consigo mesmo, o fez corar um pouco.)

-Inferno, esqueci os capacetes – Resmungou Minos, se lembrando que os capacetes estavam dentro de casa. – Ah, foda-se, não dá tempo de voltar pra buscar.

De fato, não havia tempo; os monstros já se aproximavam dos dois. Minos acelerou e, passando por cima de uns dois zumbis, pilotou a moto pela rua, se dirigindo à saída da cidade. Albafica notou que a situação parecia ainda pior vista do lado de fora; havia muito mais monstros que pessoas, e as poucas que restaram por vezes tinham zumbis em cima delas, sendo atacadas pelas abominações. Albafica desviou o olhar e enterrou o rosto nas costas de Minos; não queria ver aquela desgraça se não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ajudar aquelas pessoas. Nem havia como levar mais ninguém na moto, e a carabina tinha pouca munição. Precisava guardar as balas para o caso de precisarem se defender.

Minos parou a moto assim que avistou a 4x4 de Shion, que estava sentado dentro do carro, Dohko, como era de se esperar, ao seu lado. Assim que o loiro avistou a moto atrás dele, acelerou o carro, e Minos não se demorou a segui-lo. Shion nem se preocupava mais em oferecer uma carona a Minos e Albafica; o norueguês se recusava em abandonar sua adorada Harley. Os dois automóveis seguiram pela estrada por um bom tempo, até pararem no acostamento, assim que julgaram seguro, para se pôr a par da situação. Shion desceu do carro, assim como Dohko, que se encostou na lateral da 4x4, um olhar distante no rosto, a camisa suja de sangue. Shion se aproximou de Minos e Albafica apressado.

-Que houve? – Perguntou Albafica, fitando o sangue. Shion balançou a cabeça, desconcertado.

-Tenma – Foi a única coisa que disse, e não precisou dizer mais nada; Minos e Albafica entenderam perfeitamente bem o que havia acontecido com o irmão mais novo de Dohko, Tenma.

-Sinto muito – Murmurou Albafica. Shion apenas balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

-Não tem mais nada pra fazer a respeito, não é? – Disse, a voz tremendo ligeiramente. – Simplesmente aconteceu.

Um silêncio desagradável pairou no ar, até Minos falar:

-Como ele está? – O norueguês gesticulou com a cabeça em direção à Dohko, que ainda parecia em outro mundo, apoiado na porta da 4x4.

Shion suspirou.

-Acho que você imagina – Respondeu o loiro. – Tenma... era irmão dele, afinal. Não está falando muito. Nem comigo.

Minos e Albafica se entreolharam rapidamente. Eles sabiam que Shion e Dohko eram mais do que amigos, e eram extremamente próximos. Albafica não conseguia imaginar como Dohko devia estar se sentindo a ponto de não falar nem mesmo com Shion.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram até Shion dizer:

-Está se culpando pelo que aconteceu com Tenma.

-Como poderia ser culpa dele? – Disse Albafica, tristemente. – Esses monstros estão por toda parte. Tenho certeza de que teria salvado Tenma se pudesse; se ele está morto, sei que não há nada que Dohko podia ter feito para salvá-lo.

-É o que venho dizendo a ele – Suspirou Shion, cansado. – Mas vocês o conhecem.

Mais silêncio.

-Então, qual é o plano? – Disse Minos, numa tentativa de quebrar o silêncio e voltar ao problema atual.

-Devíamos ir à cidade mais próxima, ver se a situação está tão ruim lá quanto aqui – Respondeu Shion, sua voz mais firme. – Para ver se podemos ao menos parar pra respirar e dormir direito.

-E se estiver... bem, como aqui? – Murmurou Albafica, preocupado.

-Então, vamos ter que continuar andando – Disse o loiro. – Tem que haver algum lugar seguro.

-Não teria tanta certeza, Shion – Retrucou Minos, agourentamente. – Não se o que vimos no noticiário for verdade.

Shion suspirou e apertou a testa.

-Temos que tentar. – Disse, decidido. – Vamos embora, não tem por que ficar aqui e esperar aqueles malditos chegarem até nós. Eu te ofereceria uma carona, mas sei que você não vai aceitar, Minos, e sei que o Albafica não vai te deixar viajar sozinho, então tente ficar perto de mim, ok?

Shion voltou ao carro, se aproximando de Dohko e pondo a mão em seu ombro. O libriano olhou para o loiro, seu olhar perdido, e entrou no carro. Minos e Albafica voltaram para a Harley e subiram na moto, Albafica mais uma vez abraçando a cintura de Minos para não cair. O carro à sua frente deu a partida e acelerou pela estrada, ao passo que a moto fez o mesmo. Minos seguiu Shion pela estrada por um bom tempo, Albafica se perguntando se o mundo algum dia voltaria ao normal. Não, pelo visto, não com a velocidade que aquelas coisas se multiplicavam, infectando cada vez mais um número maior de pessoas.

Tendo acordado de repente no meio da noite pela bagunça na rua, Albafica estava morrendo de sono; agora que a adrenalina havia passado, estava se pegando quase dormindo, a cabeça encostada confortavelmente nas costas de Minos. Estava lutando para não dormir; não podia afrouxar o aperto na cintura de Minos ou cairia da moto.

-Albafica, acorde – Dizia Minos, alto, toda vez que percebia que os braços do holandês em volta de seu corpo estavam ficando mais frouxos. – Não durma, você vai cair da moto desse jeito. – Albafica estava tentando, de fato, mas estava sendo difícil controlar o sono. Chegou a pensar se não podiam parar para descansar um pouco, mas isso era ridículo; nem havia onde dormir.

Após o que se pareceram várias horas, Albafica já não agüentava mais. Minos falou, preocupado:

-Albafica, eu... eu posso deixar a moto – Disse ele, a voz tremendo. – Posso deixá-la aqui, e podemos ir com o Shion. Você vai poder dormir um pouco.

Albafica, por algum motivo, achou fofo como o norueguês abriria mão de sua amada Harley Davidson pelo bem-estar do amigo. Sabendo o quanto aquilo doeria em Minos, o holandês respondeu:

-Não, Minos. Não vou fazer você largar a moto aqui por mim.

-Então, vá você com o Shion – Disse Minos, com seu sotaque forte. – Eu me viro, você precisa descansar.

-Não – Respondeu Albafica prontamente. – Vou com você. Não quero te deixar sozinho.

Minos ficou estranhamente quieto por alguns segundos.

-Minos? – Chamou Albafica, preocupado.

-Você não existe, _min hvite rose – _Disse o norueguês, com um sorriso triste na voz. Albafica não fazia idéia do que Minos havia dito, afinal, não falava norueguês; mas por algum motivo aquilo o fizera corar. Apertou Minos com mais força, suspirando.

Após mais algumas horas, que Albafica passara lutando contra o sono, Minos parou a moto.

-Que foi? – Murmurou Albafica, preocupado.

-Chega – Disse Minos, aborrecido. – Você não tá agüentando mais de sono, Albafica. Vai com o Shion.

-Não – Teimou Albafica. – Não vou deixar você ir sozinho, já disse.

-Então vou largar a moto aqui, se o problema é me deixar sozinho – Retrucou Minos, começando a descer da moto, mas Albafica agarrou-o pelo pulso, parando-o.

-Não – Pediu o holandês, sua voz tremendo. – Não quero fazer você desistir de uma coisa que gosta tanto por minha causa. Por favor, Minos...

-Desisto de qualquer coisa que gosto se for pra te ajudar, Albafica. É só uma moto, você significa muito mais pra mim do que ela – Disse Minos. Albafica corou mais uma vez, se amaldiçoando por corar tanto, por coisas tão pequenas e bobas. Minos era seu amigo, era natural que quisesse tanto que ficasse bem, aquilo não significava nada... não é?

Minos o olhava, esperando uma resposta que não vinha. Albafica, porém, não soltou seu pulso. O norueguês suspirou.

-Como queira – Disse, cansado, voltando a subir na moto. Shion havia parado o carro e olhava para eles, se debruçando para fora da janela.

-Tudo bem? – Perguntou o loiro, preocupado. Minos apenas ergueu a mão, sinalizando para Shion que estava tudo ok, e que ele podia continuar. Shion deu de ombros e acelerou o carro. Minos seguiu-o com a moto.

Mais horas se arrastaram, o holandês caindo de sono na garupa da Harley. De repente, Minos soltou um suspiro cansado.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Albafica, preocupado. Minos demorou um pouco para responder.

-Albafica, eu... – Começou, mas não terminou a frase; um carro sport, vindo da outra mão, perdeu o controle e derrapou em direção à moto. Minos xingou alto, e Albafica apenas teve tempo de se segurar em Minos com mais força antes da colisão. A moto voou para o outro lado da estrada, rodando, e os dois foram lançados longe. Eles e a moto rolaram por um morrinho que ficava na lateral da estrada antes de parar.

A cabeça de Albafica doía e girava, e ele respirava com um pouco de dificuldade. Tentou se levantar, mas se largou no chão assim que sentiu uma dor aguda na perna esquerda. Olhou para baixo e viu que sobre ela estava a Harley, agora destruída e soltando fumaça. Sua carabina não estava em lugar algum. Olhou para os lados, e viu Minos, jogado a alguns metros dele, já se levantando. O norueguês cambaleou em direção a ele, rapidamente, sua cabeça sangrando, as roupas amassadas e rasgadas em alguns pontos, um filete de sangue escorrendo pela boca. Tinha no rosto uma expressão extremamente preocupada.

-Você está bem, Albafica? – Perguntou, se apressando para chegar até ele, se repreendendo no mesmo instante: – Merda, mas que pergunta estúpida, é claro que não está...

-Estou bem – Disse Albafica, sem prestar muita atenção no que dizia. Minos sacudiu a cabeça, meio desesperado.

-Claro, se não contarmos o fato de que tem uma moto em cima da perna, está perfeitamente bem – Minos disse, se adiantando e erguendo a moto; Albafica aproveitou para se arrastar para longe da Harley destruída. Minos a derrubou para o outro lado e se abaixou para olhar a perna do holandês, seu rosto empalidecendo quando viu que esta sangrava.

-Maldição – Murmurou, ofegando. Tirou a jaqueta e rasgou um pedaço da manga da própria camisa, usando-o para enfaixar a perna de Albafica; o holandês, por sua vez, soltou uma exclamação de dor quando o amigo tocou-lhe a perna. – Desculpe – Disse Minos, com uma expressão de desespero no rosto. – Sinto muito, Albafica, não tenho jeito pra isso... – Terminando de enfaixar a perna de Albafica, Minos suspirou, e de repente, socou o chão. – Mas que porra! – Bradou. – Porra! Se aquele desgraçado soubesse dirigir, você não estaria... se eu tivesse visto ele...

-Minos, não – Repreendeu-o Albafica, sério. – A culpa não foi sua. Por favor, não se culpe.

Minos balançou a cabeça, segurando a raiva, e então se dirigiu a Albafica com mais gentileza:

-Consegue andar?

Albafica tentou se levantar, mas caiu de bruços assim que tentou encostar a perna no chão, soltando uma exclamação de dor novamente. Minos se adiantou:

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe, eu te carrego – O norueguês pegou Albafica nos braços com delicadeza e segurou-o contra o peito, o que fez o coração do holandês acelerar. – Temos que achar Shion e Dohko... Merda, tomara que aquele desgraçado do carro sport esteja arrebentado...

-Minos, não fale assim – Disse Albafica, num tom desaprovador. – A culpa não foi dele, ele pode ter perdido o controle, só isso...

-Foda-se, ele fez você se machucar – Retrucou Minos, andando pela estradinha de terra que aparentemente levava de volta à estrada. – Você sabe que isso eu não perdôo.

Mais uma vez o coração de Albafica pulou. Ele estava ficando cheio daquilo.

Minos parou de repente e se virou, olhando a moto destruída.

-Teria sido melhor deixá-la para trás, não? – Comentou, com amargura, e se virou e continuou a andar. Albafica sentia um aperto no coração; Tenma havia morrido, Minos havia perdido a moto e os dois tiveram que sair de casa às pressas, talvez para nunca mais voltar. Nem sabiam onde estavam Shion e Dohko, ou se os amigos estavam bem. Enterrou o rosto no peito de Minos, desconsolado. Até quando aquele inferno iria durar? E, de alguma forma, o holandês sabia que aquilo só estava começando.

-Parados! – Bradou uma voz um pouco acima deles. Minos e Albafica ergueram a cabeça para olhar, e só o que viram foi um soldado com uma máscara de gás, apontando para eles uma arma particularmente grande; Albafica achou que parecia uma metralhadora de algum tipo, mas não sabia mais do que isso. O pouco que sabia de armas se resumia à sua carabina, que havia sido perdida no acidente. Mas o que sabia era que aquele soldado não parecia equilibrado; sua voz e mãos tremiam.

Minos parou de andar e se dirigiu ao soldado calmamente:

-Calma aí, cara.

Os dois se encararam por mais alguns segundos antes de Minos tornar a dizer:

-Escuta, sofremos um acidente ali atrás, será que não pode...?

-Parado aí! – Repetiu o soldado, agora segurando a arma com mais firmeza, mesmo que Minos não houvesse se mexido um centímetro sequer. – Não se mexa, to falando sério!

-Olha, a gente só quer ajuda...

-Eu vou atirar, tô avisando! – Disse o soldado; Albafica sentiu que Minos estava perdendo a paciência, ao julgar por sua respiração. – Vocês estão cobertos de sangue, acha que eu não sei que estiveram em contato com as coisas?!

Albafica sabia a que coisas se referia, é claro.

-Fugimos deles – Explicou Minos, ainda controlando a voz. – Nem sequer nos tocaram. Não chegaram perto. Tem que nos ouvir, não estamos infectados.

-Muitos já me disseram isso – Respondeu o soldado, secamente, sem baixar a arma. – Você vai ficar bem aí onde está.

Minos suspirou, começando a perder a calma.

-Tá, tá certo, você quer me largar aqui, perfeitamente, faça isso – Disse o norueguês, irritado. – Mas leve este rapaz aqui, ok? Ajude ele, por favor, só coloque-o em segurança...

Minos nem terminara a frase e o soldado puxara o gatilho; o rapaz se jogou ao chão com velocidade suficiente para evitar a rajada de balas, abraçando Albafica de modo protetor, apertando-o contra si. Assim que os tiros pararam, Minos ousou se apoiar no cotovelo e olhou para Albafica, preocupado, e empalideceu ao ver a camisa do holandês empapada de sangue, um ferimento de bala em seu peito. Albafica ofegava fracamente, um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. O rapaz agarrou a camisa de Minos com força, em pânico, seu belos olhos azuis ofuscados pelo medo e pela dor.

-Não – Murmurou Minos, embalando o amigo com cuidado, sua voz tremendo. – Não, não, Albafica, você não pode...

O soldado parecia impassível diante da cena; apenas se aproximava, a arma ainda erguida. Minos nem lhe dera atenção; abraçava Albafica desconcertado, lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelo rosto.

-Albafica, você vai ficar bem, ouviu? – Ele disse, suas lágrimas caindo no peito do holandês que tremia. – Nós vamos... vamos fazer alguma coisa... você vai...

Albafica apenas sacudiu a cabeça fracamente, soltando um gemido baixo de dor. Minos piscou, mais lágrimas caindo dos olhos. A mão do amigo ainda lhe agarrava a camisa como se sua vida dependesse disso, tremendo. Minos olhou para o soldado, sentindo um ódio que jamais sentira na vida.

-Seu filho da puta – Rosnou, sua voz carregada de raiva. – Por que fez isso? Nem éramos uma ameaça... Se sente bem matando inocentes que precisam de ajuda? Desgraçado covarde...

O soldado não disse nada; apenas apontou a arma para Minos, destravando-a.

-Não tem nada a dizer, não é, maldito? – Bradou o norueguês. – Pois bem, acaba com isso agora. Que se foda. Aproveita a oportunidade, porque se me deixar vivo, vou te seguir até o inferno, pra te fazer sofrer e se arrepender disso.

Minos fez questão de desviar o olhar do soldado, como se este fosse indigno de atenção, e preferiu olhar para Albafica, acariciando seu rosto, e decidido que ele seria a última coisa que veria. O holandês agora também chorava, ainda agarrado a Minos.

Ouviu-se um disparo. Mas não fora Minos que caíra morto; fora o soldado. Surpreso, Minos se virou para olhar de onde o tiro viera, e viu ninguém menos que Shion, correndo em sua direção, uma pistola na mão, Dohko logo atrás dele. O loiro estava ofegante, e olhou do soldado para Minos e deste para Albafica, e então seu rosto pareceu se desmontar em tristeza.

-Por Atena – Murmurou, ao ver o holandês, que se esvaía em sangue nos braços de Minos. Dohko apenas ficou parado, calado, parecendo ainda mais abalado do que antes. – O que... o que aconteceu...?

Minos não respondeu; olhava para Albafica, ainda acariciando seu rosto.

-Albafica – Dizia, sem ao menos tentar segurar as lágrimas. – Albafica, olhe pra mim... você vai ficar bem... vamos... – Mas Minos sabia que aquilo era mentira, e Albafica também. O holandês estava morrendo, não havia dúvida daquilo. Este levou, com dificuldade, uma mão ao rosto de Minos, a outra ainda grudada à sua camisa. – Albafica...

-Minos... – Disse ele, com dificuldade, ofegando; parecia que cada palavra lhe doía. – Desculpe... não posso...

Minos fechou os olhos com força e reprimiu um soluço.

-Eu te amo – Murmurou Albafica, fracamente. Isso fez com que o norueguês desabasse ainda mais em lágrimas, soluçando; parecia que lhe arrancavam o coração.

-Eu sei – Respondeu, encostando a testa na de Albafica. – Eu também te amo, mas você não pode morrer, por favor, Albafica...

Shion e Dohko assistiam à cena, mortificados.

-Me perdoe, Albafica – Soluçou Minos. – Me perdoe, eu... eu não consegui... te salvar...

Albafica ficava mais fraco e frio, ofegando mais devagar; Minos embalou-o com ainda mais carinho e levou os lábios ao dele, se recusando a soltá-lo. Os lábios do holandês estavam gelados, e Minos sentiu gosto de sangue ao beijá-los, mas eram macios como Minos sempre imaginou que seriam, e se encaixavam perfeitamente nos dele. E aquele simples gesto dizia o que nem ele, nem Albafica tiveram coragem de dizer um ao outro por tanto tempo. O holandês acariciou-lhe fracamente o rosto antes de deixar a mão cair ao lado do corpo, inerte; já não mais respirava.

Minos se sentia como se tivesse levado uma facada no coração. A única pessoa que ele amara na vida jazia morta em seus braços, os olhos fechados, uma expressão pacífica no rosto. Poderia estar dormindo, não fosse pelo fato de que não respirava e por todo aquele sangue, que não diminuía nem um pouco a sua beleza. Minos soluçava como se não houvesse amanhã, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto. Shion e Dohko nada diziam, pois sabiam que não havia nada a ser dito, mas uma lágrima escorria pela face do loiro, e o libriano enterrara o rosto nas mãos.

Minos sabia que Albafica estava morto, aquilo era claro como o dia. Mas não queria aceitar aquilo, não queria acreditar naquilo. Portanto se recusava a soltá-lo, apertando seu corpo gelado contra o próprio, o rosto enterrado no ombro do holandês, sua mão esquerda emaranhada em seus cabelos macios, suas lágrimas umedecendo a jaqueta de Albafica.

Minos sabia que uma parte sua acabara de morrer junto com o holandês.

_**NA: Sim, eu sei, eu sou má por matar o Alba-chan, me desculpem! É que pra mim a cena parecia tão bonitinha (apesar de triste pacarai) que eu simplesmente tive que escrever. Acho que o Minos tá meio OOC... sei lá, não consegui escrever a cena sem deixar ele um pouco mais gentil :/**_

_**Enfim, não conseguia imaginar o Minos no chão, depois do soldado atirar nele e no Albafica, dizendo "Por favor..." e suplicando pela vida, que nem o Joel no TLOU. Imagino que o Minos amaldiçoaria o soldado até a morte (tipo eu, sabe), e só não voaria no pescoço do tal por estar preocupado com o Alba-chan e não querer largá-lo.**_

_**E sim, eu fiz o Tenma ser irmão do Dohko; eu acho fofo, até, eles parecem mesmo irmãos no anime/mangá, inclusive no Gaiden nº 6 o Dohko fala, se não me engano, que o Tenma era que nem um irmão pra ele. Mas tenho a impressão de que o Dohko ficou meio OOC também, por ficar quieto lá, abalado com a morte do Tenma. Desculpem por isso XD**_

_**Ah, e "min hvite rose**_**" **_**significa "minha alva rosa" em norueguês, pra quem está se perguntando (aprendi na fanfic Rosa Selvagem, que aliás gostei pra caramba XD); o nome do Albafica significa, de fato, "rosa branca" em latim.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado :3**_


End file.
